1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more particularly, to a padlock, which provides a locking function as well as an alarm function and, which has a simple structure and a compact size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pad locks are portable locks used to protect against theft and unauthorized use. When a padlock is used to lock a door, window or vehicle, a theft may directly destroy the padlock or the door, window or vehicle for entry. Because conventional padlocks simply provide a locking function, they cannot give an alarm signal upon a forced or surreptitious entry.